


Ganymedes' Present

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: The Alphas of Percy Jackson [35]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adonis and Ganymedes are Bros, Alpha!Zeus, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal, BDSM, Bottom!Percy, Caring!Ganymedes, Dom!Ganymedes, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Omega!Ganymedes, Omega!Percy, Oral, Percy gets pampered, Slash, Top!Ganymedes, sub!Percy, the romance is only Gany and Percy, they really just need Zeus for his cock, top!Zeus, which totally serves him right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: After the Giant War, Ganymedes puts his foot down. He's really tired of his mate continuously cheating on him so he tells Zeus that, just like Zeus also has Hera, Ganymedes will be looking for a second mate. He allows Zeus "some input", so they may have nice, hot threesomes in the future.Zeus translates "some input" into abducting Percy Jackson and tying him naked to Ganymedes' bed. Neither Percy nor Ganymedes find that particularly funny...





	Ganymedes' Present

PJatO || Zanymercy || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Ganymedes' Present || Zanymercy || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Ganymedes' Present

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, polyamory (threesome), ABO-verse, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, BDSM

Main Pairing: (Zeus/)Ganymedes/Percy

Percy Jackson Character: Perseus Jackson

Godly Characters: Zeus, Ganymedes, Adonis, Aglaia

Summary: Ganymedes demanded a an omega of his own, because him and Hera had given Zeus an ultimatum on mortal lovers – and yet he had still impregnated Beryl Grace _twice_. So Ganymedes wanted a lover he could cherish and spend time with while Zeus was off doing Zeus-things. Zeus even got to make a suggestion so they could share, but what Ganymedes didn't expect was to return home to find Percy Jackson tied to his bed, with a bow on his head... Typical Zeus.

**The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

_Ganymedes' Present_

Ganymedes blinked very slowly as he stared at his bed. He grunted softly, closing his eyes, counting to ten and then heaving a deep sigh as he opened his eyes again and nothing had changed.

"If you don't want the pretty omega, I'll take him, Gan", drawled his best friend with a leer.

"Touch him, I'll break your hand, Ady", growled Ganymedes, shoving Adonis hard.

"Oh come on, he's _the_ most wanted omega of the century. And he's just... naked and tied up. And you're still standing here, staring at him", snorted Adonis amused.

"Because _I_ haven't left him there", sighed Ganymedes, rubbing his temples. "Listen, rain-check on that prank on Narcy, but... apparently, I have something to take care of."

"Su—ure. I mean, Narcissus is still gonna be in front of his mirror later. See you around."

Chuckling to himself, Adonis walked backward and waved at him. Heaving another sigh, Ganymedes kicked his door close and walked over to where Percy Jackson was naked and tied to his bed. The omega was emitting anxious pheromones and he actually looked dazed. Ganymedes' anger grew as he slowly and carefully approached the other omega, trying to emit as many soothing pheromones as he possibly could. Ganymedes smiled down at Percy in a soothing way.

"Hello, Percy", smiled Ganymedes. "It's alright. I'll just untie you real quick, yeah?"

"W—Who are you and... where is this? What _happened_?", muttered Percy confused.

"Oh sweetie", sighed Ganymedes and shook his head. "I'm Ganymedes, the cup-bearer of Olympus and Zeus' secondary omega. And you're in... my bedroom. On Olympus."

"...Why am I naked?", asked Percy suspiciously as he shook his wrists. "And why am I here?"

"Because Zeus has the subtlety of a sledgehammer", grunted Ganymedes pointedly. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, no, that literally explains _nothing_ ", huffed Percy with a glare.

He sat up and blinked slowly. He had just woken up. In a strange room, in a strange bed, naked and tied to said bed, just for this handsome blonde to walk in here and spout nonsense. Rubbing his forehead, Percy grabbed the very soft, comfortable sheets that smelt like flowers and happiness and wrapped those sheets tightly around his naked body. The other omega – Ganymedes – smiled at him patiently and waited. Ganymedes was really handsome, not that this should surprise Percy. After all, he was the one male omega who had charmed Zeus into becoming his eternal consort.

"Are you alright?", asked Ganymedes gently.

"I dunno. A little disoriented. I really need you to explain this to me", grunted Percy.

Heaving a sigh, Ganymedes got more comfortable on hiss bed. "You've met Zeus' two most recent bastards, right? Yes. Hera and I, we had put our feet down and told him he was _not_ going to have any more affairs. But he still made two bastards with some flimsy little movie starlet."

"Okay. Yeah. Following so far", nodded Percy slowly. "Waiting for the part that explains why I'm naked in your bedroom, but sure, keep talking."

"Don't sass me, son of Poseidon", chided Ganymedes pointedly.

"Oh, so sorry", huffed Percy. "Please, indulge in a lengthy story while I'm just sitting here, naked."

"You really are a sassy little thing", hummed Ganymedes with an amused little smile. "I told Zeus that he could make it up to me, because so far he has been my only mate. I told him I was going to look for _my_ _own_ second mate, my own omega. Someone who would be mine to cherish and who would be there for me when Zeus was off doing, well, someone else."

"Sti—ill waiting for the relevant part that explains where my pants are", drawled Percy.

Ganymedes rolled his eyes, but the smile on his lips grew. "I told Zeus he could have input, so we could potentially have a lot of fun as a threesome too."

"Yeah, I don't know, but... still missing the point", grunted Percy, blinking slowly.

"Abducting you and tying you to my bed is Zeus' _subtle_ way of proposing _you_ as my primary omega", sighed Ganymedes, both eyebrows raised.

"...Oh", nodded Percy slowly, blinking doe-eyed. "Oh. _Oh_."

"Yeah, all of that", nodded Ganymedes, a bit amused. "How about you take a nap, rest some? Whatever Zeus did, it messed with your head, you look really out of it, sweetie."

"Nap sounds good", grunted Percy, still dizzy and foggy, and flopped back down onto the bed.

He pulled the sheets over his head and was out like a candle within moments. Ganymedes smiled fondly and watched for another moment before he decided to go and talk to his friends.

/break\

When Percy woke up, he felt oddly comfortable and well-rested, which was rare and strange for him. But the bed smelt really good and sweet and safe, it was also so comfortable and warm. The scent of breakfast invaded his hazy half-asleep state. Blinking slowly, he rolled over to look at Ganymedes. The godly cup-bearer was really pretty, with the white-blonde curls and bright-green eyes, the athletic build and the sun-kissed skin. And he looked even better with a stack of pancakes on a tray on his lap. Licking his lips, Percy crawled over to him.

"Bre—eakfa—ast", hummed Percy. "Are those... blueberries?"

"Yeah. I heard you like blue food", chuckled Ganymedes. "And I figured that after what my alpha did to you, you deserve to at the very least have a good breakfast?"

"Aw. You're nice. I just decided that I like you", chimed Percy happily.

"Thank you", grinned Ganymedes amused. "How do you feel?"

"Still a little fuzzy in the head", stated Percy as he dug in. "But better. Thanks."

"So... How are you doing?", asked Ganymedes casually. "I've heard a lot about you, during the wars. What you did. But... How are you doing now that the wars are over?"

Percy heaved a sigh. "Yeah, not so good."

"Why not?", asked Ganymedes curiously.

"It's... hard", sighed Percy, slowly chewing on his pancakes. "I mean, the first year was basically just me trying to deal with school and my PTSD, you know? And the second year got only... a little better. Right now I just feel lost because I gotta find out... what I want to do with my life and it's so exhausting and I've just been so busy... with everything. I just want a break, you know?"

"Take a vacation", stated Ganymedes with a friendly smile.

"Ye—eah. That'd be great", snorted Percy and rolled his eyes. "Only that I really don't have the _money_ to pay for a random get-away and I can't ask mom and Paul either because they got my baby-sister – who is like the cutest thing ever."

"Let me propose to you", drawled Ganymedes, smile turning mischievous. "A little vacation on Olympus. The _least_ Zeus can do to make up for this is give you a nice vacation. Large, comfy rooms, the nymphs give _mean_ massages, we have multiple pools and gardens and Enyo has a great gym going on here, while Aglaia and Aphrodite have their own beauty salon."

"You serious?", asked Percy and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I mean. This is Olympus, how many people can say they got a vacation on here? We have the best food and wine, it's a beautiful place and... I wouldn't mind getting to know you", drawled Ganymedes, slowly dragging his eyes over Percy's body. "You truly are a beauty. And I've been curious to get to know the little omega all of Olympus are talking about."

Percy blushed and stared surprised at the bold omega in front of him. "W—What?"

"You're cute. Zeezee has great taste when it comes to exquisite omegas", smirked Ganymedes. "What do you say? I could bring you back home, or you could allow yourself to be spoiled by me at the expanse of Zeus? He's gonna pay for _everything_."

"Mh... Okay, sure", nodded Percy after a long moment. "I'll just... Tell my mom, I guess."

"Pe—erfect. I'll get your room prepared", smiled Ganymedes pleased.

/break\

"O—oh... Oh, this is _so good_ ", moaned Percy. "Deeper, ple—ease. Ye—es. That's so good. You're so good. Oh, I wanna marry your hands, they're godly."

"I _am_ a god. And if you don't stop it with the noises, this is not gonna stay a massage."

"Sorry, Ad", muttered Percy embarrassed and blushed. "I've just _never_ gotten a massage before."

Adonis laughed loudly and continued kneading Percy's muscles. "Boy, you gotta take better care of yourself. You work so much, you gotta treat yourself."

"I'm not that kind of guy", sighed Percy as he melted under Adonis' firm hands. "I take care of others, but... I don't know, no one's ever taken care of me before, aside from my mom but we never really had the means to take care of ourselves in that kinda way."

"You _certainly_ deserve someone to take care of you, Perce", drawled Ganymedes in disapproval.

"He—ey, Gan", hummed Percy contently. "You're back."

"Yes. And once Adonis is done making you moan, I thought we could get facials", suggested Ganymedes. "Because that skin of yours could really use some softening."

"Ye—eah. If he kneads me any longer, I'll melt", sighed Percy.

He had been on Olympus for a week now. Getting massages, feet-rubs, facials, manicures, pedicures, his hair done, swimming and drinking cocktails. He had been gossiping with Ganymedes, Aglaia and Adonis so much. Pranking Narcissus with Adonis and Ganymedes. The food really was amazing, so were the gardens. Swimming at night, with the muses singing and having performances in the evenings. It was amazing, he hadn't been that relaxed in years. Maybe ever. Not to mention, Percy truly enjoyed being with Ganymedes. _Very_ much, actually.

"Darling, you look so much more relaxed than when you first came here", stated Aglaia.

She smiled pleased as she ordered the two male omegas to sit down together. Percy smiled and blushed a little as Ganymedes grasped his hand and linked fingers while Aglaia started applying the facial masks. Those were things Percy had _never_ done before in his life, but it was a nice change from all the harsh training and world-saving. Not that he didn't train; he'd grow bored just sitting around, being pampered. Apollo had been giving him archery-lessons, he had been sparring with Ares' twin-sister Enyo, swimming every morning for an hour or two in the pools.

"So, you know how Zeus has been glowering and loitering around?", drawled Aglaia teasingly.

"Oh yeah, he hasn't gotten laid in a week", chimed Ganymedes pleased. "Hera supports me there."

"That is _so weird_ ", muttered Percy amused. "That you two are friends."

"I'm the only one who understands what it's like to be Zeus' mate. We share that frustration", replied Ganymedes amused. "We spent nights just eating ice-cream and bitching about our alpha."

"Still so weird though", huffed Percy with a small smile.

"Totally distracting from the topic at hand here", chided Aglaia amused. "You guys... The grumpy king is slowly getting onto everybody's nerves and Aphrodite started a betting pool on how long it'll take the two of you to finally hook up. How much longer is it going to take you guys?"

"W—We're... We're not...", stammered Percy at the same time as Ganymedes laughed and said: "Don't rush it. Percy is still just a mortal. I'll wait for him to be ready."

Percy sat up and stared stunned over at Ganymedes, a cucumber falling off his face. "What...?"

"Perce", chuckled Ganymedes fondly. "I truly like you. I've enjoyed the past week with you and I would like to romantically pursuit you, once you're ready for it."

Percy didn't even need a minute to think about it, much to his own surprise. "I'm gonna spar with Enyo later on. Give me an hour to shower and then pick me up for dinner. Make it romantic."

"You got yourself a date, doll", smiled Ganymedes pleased.

/break\

Dating Ganymedes was a lot of fun. He knew exactly how to spoil an omega rotten – after all, he was an omega himself and he had proven in the first week already that he knew how to make someone relax and feel good in their own skin. Ganymedes was charming and funny and sweet and _such a good kisser_. It was so easy to fall into a relationship with him and Percy sort of lost sight of leaving Olympus. He was falling in love with Ganymedes and he was falling in love with Olympus. He was making a lot of friends among the gods, he had found his own favorite spots here and he had founds his own daily routines. He really enjoyed it and he could actually picture living here, being _happy_ , having a mate to cherish him and love him the way Ganymedes was doing.

The thing was. Percy was kind-of also in a relationship with Zeus now? Maybe? Percy wasn't really sure about that. Zeus had been doing so much groveling, showering Percy in expensive gifts and foods and flowers, apologizing profoundly and generally doing everything Percy and Ganymedes ordered him to do (the two omegas had been having a lot of fun with that for the past two months).

"And you're sure about this, babe?", whispered Ganymedes softly, kissing down Percy's neck. "I want you. I want you to be _mine_ and you don't _have_ to be with Zeus."

"He's been doing so much groveling in the past three weeks, Gan", chuckled Percy as he arched into Ganymedes. "He's really _hot_. He's a hot alpha. I... totally don't mind having a secondary bond with a hot alpha. I know not to expect grand love from Zeus. I... I'm getting all the _love_ I need from you. But... I totally wouldn't mind having a... sexual thing with Zeus. Look, Gan, stop fussing. We've been over this like a dozen times in the past three months."

They had been together for half a year now and recently, Percy had been thinking about maybe adding Zeus to their relationship, in a purely sexual way because he knew better than to get attached to the king of cheats. Ganymedes, he was faithful, he was committed. He loved Percy.

"Okay. But _you_ call the shots, love", stated Ganymedes seriously, kissing Percy gently.

"Yeah. That's why I'm tied to the bed", grunted Zeus displeased.

Percy and Ganymedes turned to grin at Zeus like sharks. The alpha gulped. Zeus knew that the only reason he was here was because he had done a lot of groveling and he had agreed that Percy was calling the shots. To make sure of that, Ganymedes had tied him to the bed and had given him a speech in a no-nonsense voice that if Zeus ever touched Percy wrongly without Percy's consent then Ganymedes would personally tie him to a rock and let an eagle eat his liver _and_ spline.

"I like this", whispered Percy with a pleased grin as he sat up to kiss Zeus.

He let his hands wander down Zeus' firm chest before grasping the alpha's large cock. Gasping, Percy leaned back against his mate as Ganymedes worked his way down to Percy's hole, slipping two fingers into the wet hole and started preparing Percy. Percy smiled while jerking Zeus off.

"You do _not_ get to fuck me", whispered Percy firmly, smirking. "That's a privilege you'll have to _work up to_. I want to suck you off, because tonight I want two cocks. Gan?"

"Babe, anything you want", smirked Ganymedes pleased, looking over Percy's shoulder.

Percy grinned impishly and went down on Zeus. Zeus groaned as Percy swallowed him whole. Yes, Zeus had wanted that pretty omega for years now, but he had not pictured it to be this way. Tied to the bed and with the little omega bossing him around. Interesting experience though.

"Such a gorgeous little omega", whispered Ganymedes gently as he kissed down Percy's spine, pulling his fingers out to replace them with his cock. "Really wanted to see you impaled on two cocks, you're so pretty like that, swallowing Zeezee like that."

"Babe, don't call me that", complained Zeus.

"Running commentary and complaints will get you gagged", warned Ganymedes unimpressed.

Zeus instantly shut up. He knew better than to mess with Ganymedes, especially not when Ganymedes was in one of his moods. Ganymedes smirked and sank deeper into Percy. He fucked his omega slowly, the way that made Percy whine because Percy liked it rough and hard. And Gan liked to torture his omega like that. Percy was just too cute when he complained. While Percy deepthroated Zeus, Ganymedes picked up the pace to reward his omega.

"He's such a good cocksucker", groaned Zeus pleased, thunder rumbling in the distance.

"He is. I taught him", smirked Ganymedes slyly. "Didn't I, Perce? Taught you how to take a cock from both ends, mh? Good little omega you are, aren't you?"

Percy whined softly around Zeus' cock, thoroughly enjoying the way he got cocks from both ends. Zeus' fat alpha-cock being shoved down his throat and Ganymedes' cock pounding his prostate. Yes, Percy was totally happy stuck between their cocks like that. Ganymedes really had made him kind of addicted to sex. The guy really knew what he was doing. Not just the sex itself but Ganymedes was really bossy and liked to take over control, which was surprisingly thrilling for Percy. Whining softly, Percy pulled off Zeus' dick to turn the pleading eyes on Ganymedes.

"Ah, ah, ah. You know you need to ask for things if you want them, little one", chided Ganymedes.

Zeus groaned as Percy whimpered and buried his face in Zeus' sixpack. "Can I come, please?"

"You can do better than that, doll", whispered Ganymedes, biting Percy's neck.

Percy whimpered softly as Ganymedes hit his prostate again. "Please, please, please. I wanna come, Gan, please lemme come. I'm being good for you, right?"

"Yes, you are", whispered Ganymedes gently, grasping Percy's dick. "Yes, you really are such a good little omega. And you deserve to come. So continue sucking Zeezee off. I want you to come with two cocks inside of you. And then you're allowed to come."

Zeus cussed as Percy swallowed him whole right away. That boy was really greedy. Ganymedes started jerking him off harshly and Percy came within seconds, his whimpers driving Zeus over the edge and Ganymedes wasn't far behind. Percy gasped happily as he was gently adjusted to lay on Ganymedes' chest while Ganymedes untied Zeus. After the omegas' okay, Zeus gently pulled them both against his chest, sandwiching Percy between Zeus and Ganymedes, which was really nice.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit, this was a bit of a rushed job, which you can probably tell by "easy cop-out Percy agrees to staying and to the date because he's fucking fed up and just wants some me-time and a nice treat (Gany is the nice treat)", but yeah, between me being sick for over a week and my laptop dying on me, I had fallen A LITTLE behind my schedule... So. Whatever. Percy's super fed up and decided to do selfish things like take a free vacation or go on a date with a gorgeous god without dwelling on it too long - whiiich, yeah, does sound very Percy when I put it like that.
> 
> Anyway. Next up is... Octavian and his three omegas - Luke, Jason and Percy. There be shifters and smut. Lotsa smut.


End file.
